I realized I love you
by HellionKyou
Summary: LG.....Lizzie Realizes out of all the guys she has ever liked there is one, who she loves, and he has beein right infront of her face the whole time.
1. Chapter 1:His eye's

_**I Realized I love you.**_

_**Ok hi Grim Goddess here, I dont own Lizzie mcGuire or anything related to it.**_

_**Summery:Looking at other guys she realized that she loves someone who was right infront of her nose the whole tihme.**_

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXX**_

_**Chanpter one: His eye's.**_

Lizzie's pov.

I looked at him across the room. His eyes fermly set on what he was doin. Although he

wasnt completly consentrated.He looked at me a few times noticing I was staring at him,but I don't think he minded, as he just blushed and smiled and looked back down. I have wondered, how is he so complicated to figure out.Yet he is my best friend. I should know him better then myself, better then I know Miranda. But yet I know nothing of what he is thinking, who is he thinking about. Who is he crushing on, and such. But why do I suddenly feel the need to know all these things, about him. It didn't occure to me before, when I was younger and thought Ethan Craft was the sexiest "Thang" that ever existed. But now thinking, he isn't to bright. Athough a good friend, and sweet. I finally looked away from Gordo and looked down at my home work.

Gordo's pov

I noticed her looking at me. When she finally looked away, was when I had enough currage to look up and stare back. But it was too late. I wonder to my self several times, is it ever too late to tell someone you love them, or is it always bad timing?. I don't like it when she is sad. Or when someone hurts her. I hate it when she cries. And I hate it that she doesn't notice I love her. and chases after other guys. But I love her so much, that I will wait for her.

Ethan's pov.

Cheese...hmmm.

XxXxXxXxxXxxX

Lizzie walked over to Gordo just as the bell was about to ring and the class was getting roudy.

"Hey Gordo"She said sweetly. Gordo almost melted in his seat.

"Hey.."

"Gordo,whats wrong?"

"N..nothing. Why would anything be wrong?"

"Because the look on you're face says someone must of died"Lizzie said with a giggle.

_"Only my heart"_ Gordo thought.

"No everything is fine.."

"Well good, I am having a sleep over, and Miranda's parents already said yes to her, so what do you say, do wanna come?"

Gordo's heat skipped a beat.

"Yeah I'll talk to my mom about it, but Im sure it'll be ok"

Just then the bell rang.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Lizzie's pov

He is my best friend. Nothing could possibly happen bewteen us. although why does it hurt so much when I say that. I don't wanna love someone who could never feel the same, but I also don't wanna be far from his grasp.

Gordo'pov

This sleepover will give me the chance to figure out if I should tell her my feelings or forever remain just Gordo, and not her Gordo.

XxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXX

Yeah i wil work on the other chapter when i get home from school tamotto. Its almost 1 am, n i am gona be sleepin in mah fourth blk if i don go ta bed now. Please don flame meh, Im tired. Altho R&R and tell meh what ya think of it. It will geht better, the first chapters are always kinda rough. not ruff , ok never mind. lol.

Grim Goddess


	2. Chapter 2:Thoughts

**I realized I love you.**

**Hey ha im back. So thanks you so much to mah reviewers. Sorry it took so long, to write, more lihke 12 hours, but ya know...N e ways i don own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. So ha there,lol.**

**Grim Goddess.**

**XxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxx**

**Chapter two:Thoughts.**

"You what?"Miranda said with wide eyes. Staring at her bestfriend.

"I said I may have more thenjust friendship feelings towards,Gordo"She whispered so her parents or Matt, would't hear her.

Miranda smiled. she couldn't believe what her ears just hurd."I so new there was something going on"

"No no no, Miranda there is nothing going on,he ..he dosn't know, and he isn' going to find out"Lizzie said sadly. And layed back on her bed.

Miranda was still smiling. "You remember when you were dating Ronnie?"

Lizzie sighed. "Yeah and he broke my heart,that bastard...what does that have to do with Gordo?"

"Gordo likes you"

Lizzie leaned up."What?"

"When you were dating Ronnie he was jealouse, and when you guys broke up he was thrilled although felt bad for you because he hates to see you cry. But gordo has liked you for along time"

Lizzie shook her head.

"No if that was so, then when Andie use to stalk me, he said he would ask her out if she wasn't a sevie, But when I siad since she is like me, he might as well ask me out instead, he looked at me like ' why the hell would I'. So Gordo doesn't feel anything for me"Lizzie said.

"Hmm...oh yeah I remembered that, but we were 14, it didn't count then, because you didn't like him either"

"So not the point"

"So the point,We're 17, now we're not kids anymore"Mianda said."I know he feels so much for you, but if probably afriad to tell you, afriad on what you might do,or react, he probably thinks you would hate him"

"I said I might have feelings for him, I didn't say I did"

Miranda shook her head."Lizzie, you're my bestfriend, Im not going to tell him, or anyone for that fact. You know you can trust me"

Lizzie looked down. and then looked back up at her friend and spooke softly, just in case someone was listing from outside the door."I love him, I love Gordo"

Miranda's pov

I always new ther was connection between my two best friends. In fact the whole school even new, except them. Gordo may be the smartest guy I know, but when it comes to girls he dosn't know jack shit. And Lizzie, is a smart girl in all, but you would have ta literally be blind, but even if you were blind, you would know Gordo liked you. He was more obviouse then her, and neither seeing it.

Lizzie's pov

Well I said it, no taking back words now. I just hope Gordo doesn't find out, I don't want to lose his friendship, he is the world to me, I love him, I adore him, I never wanna lose him.

xxxxxXxxxxXxxXXxxX

Gordo sat on his bed and stared at his stuff, he was ready to leave for Lizzies, but figured he would think before, he did so.

Gordo's pov

IfI pretend not to love you, will that take away the pain my heart has for you. If I pretend I like another, will it actually happen. I love you Elizabth Brooke McGuire, but I have no idea how to tell you, will you except me, or will you reject me?. I will just have to find out. I love you and I adore you, but I can't keep living if I don't tell you soon. My heart may explode from my body, and then I'll really lose my chance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well chapter three I will write hopefully in the after noon, but with my luch in the evening. Wellplease don flame me. R&R.

Grim Goddess.

Guten Nacht!.


End file.
